marvelfaseripfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Cat
Statistics Black Cat Felicia Hardy Fighting) Rm30 Agility) In40 Strength) Gd10 Endurance) In40 Reason) Gd10 Intuition) Gd10 Psyche) Gd10 Health: 120 Karma: 30 Resources: Gd10 Pop: 0 Known Powers: Bad Luck Manipulation: Felicia unconsciously created a bad luck aura around her, causing bad luck to befall on those who try to attack her. This power often manifested itself in spectacular ways: - Would-be attackers must successfully make a Yellow Psyche FEAT roll or make all FEATS reading the lowest die first (a roll of "8" and "2" would be 28 no matter which die is the "tens" die.). -''Limitation'' of her power is her allies would experience the same effect on their actions as well, if they failed a weekly Green Psyche FEAT roll. Stealth: Ex20 Equipment: Bladed Whip: In40 material, Black Cat wears this like a belt when she doesn't use it. - It does Rm30 Edge or Ensnarement, upto 1 area. Claws: In30 Material, Black Cat's gloves have retractable claws which give her the following; - Ex20 Edge - Wall-Crawling: Ex20 Jump-Line: Rm30 material, used for repelling up to 3 areas. Contact Lens: Fe2 material, allows Black Cat to see in the dark and gives her Ex20 enhanced sight Talents: Stealth Martial Arts B Thief Attractive Seduction Contacts: Electro History Felicia Hardy's father Walter Hardy was a world renowned cat burglar who, before his arrest, encouraged her to never settle for second best. If she loved basketball, she should work to become a basketball player and not just a cheerleader. During her freshman year in college, she had gone to a party and was nearly raped by a drunken student in a bathroom, when she was saved by another student, named Ryan. Felicia and Ryan became close friends, spending most of their time together until one night Ryan demanded that it was time for their relationship to become physical. Felicia's protests were in vain. Hating the idea of being a victim, she decided that she would murder her rapist despite the consequences. She put aside her studies and began training in various fighting styles and acrobatics Finally, after months of preparing, she set out for revenge, but before she could find him, Ryan was killed in a drunk driving accident. Furious that she was denied the chance to steal the life of the man who had stolen hers, and feeling reckless, Hardy decided to utilize her new skills to follow in the footsteps of her father. After amassing a fortune in stolen items, Felicia chose to adopt a costume identity. Alternate/Previous Versions 'BLACK CAT (POWERLESS)' Statistics Black Cat Felicia Hardy Fighting) Rm30 Agility) In40 Strength) Gd10 Endurance) In40 Reason) Gd10 Intuition) Gd10 Psyche) Gd10 Health: 120 Karma: 30 Resources: Gd10 Pop: 0 Known Powers: Stealth: Ex20 Equipment: Throwing Talons: Ex20 Material, Ex20 Throwing Edge, 5 Areas Claws: In30 Material, Black Cat's gloves have retractable claws which give her the following; - Ex20 Edge - Wall-Crawling: Ex20 Jump-Line: Rm30 material, used for repelling up to 3 areas. Contact Lens: Fe2 material, allows Black Cat to see in the dark and gives her Ex20 enhanced sight Talents: Stealth Martial Arts B Thief Attractive Seduction Contacts: Spider-man Category:Character Category:Marvel Character Category:Earth-616 Character Category:Villain